


Eat Your Heart Out

by newbensolo



Series: Kylux Guro Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Day 3 Cannibalism, Disembowelment, Established Relationship, Frottage, Guro, Heart Eating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylux Guro, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to get started now?” He whispers.</p><p>Hux hums quietly, he looks at the girl. She's a few feet in front of them. He decides not to drag this one out long, she looks like a screamer. Even with the tape over her mouth he doesn't want to risk any prying eyes. He pets Kylo's hair and murmurs, “Yes, now is good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bloody, porn-y mess but i hope everyone likes it!!!!!

Kylo walks into the bathroom while shedding his clothing piece by piece. He pauses to lean against the wall and removes his boots before continuing on his path. He can hear the muffled screams and feel the girl's anguish and fear pulsing through the forcem. There's the sound of the chain creaking as he approaches. The frosted glass partition allows him to see the silhouette of their hanging victim.

He undoes his belt and holds it in his hand as he walks around it. The room spreads out before him, the deeply set tub, and the candles lining the edges as the singular light source. It's a tub big enough to accept a larger group of people easily, but it's been only them and a victim. Its surface is pure white porcelain that gleams and shines gold in the candlelight. Walking closer, he can see Hux's head leaning against the rim.

He creeps up behind the general and kneels beside the tub. Hux lazily tilts his head back to look at the man beside him. He reaches a hand up to caress Kylo's cheek before tangling it in his hair. He drags Kylo down and kisses him languidly. Hux is always calmer when they have a new one. Before they part, he sinks his teeth into Kylo's upper lip. He hisses as the healing seam in the middle of his lip reopens.

He leans back, putting down his belt to take off the rest of his clothes. When he's naked he picks his belt back up and climbs into the tub. He sits beside Hux and rests his head on the man's shoulder. In a surge of affection, he kisses the side of Hux's throat then looks up at the girl above them.

Her eyes are wide in fear. Her face is swiftly turning purple from her position, he gives her naked body an uninterested glance. Her hair had been pulled in a tight plait to keep it from dangling, but her violent squirming has left strands hanging sticking to her face from sweat. He's apathetic to her desperation. He stares at her as he leaves open mouthed kisses to Hux's jaw and throat.

He notices a few thin scratches to her stomach and grins. “I see you've had some fun without me,” He teases.

“You're lucky I bothered to wait at all, you heathen,” Hux replies with fake indignation.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kylo mutters and shifts closer. He drags his belt over Hux's inner thigh and rests his hand there. There's a special thrill he gets from showing off. “Do you want to get started now?” He whispers.

Hux hums quietly, he looks at the girl. She's a just feet in front of them. He decides not to drag this one out long, she looks like a screamer. Even with the tape over her mouth he doesn't want to risk any prying ears. He pets Kylo's hair and murmurs, “Yes, now is good.”

Hux grabs the belt from Kylo, who gets onto his knees without being prompted. His wrists are already crossed behind his back in wait. Before he stands Hux uses the belt to cuff his wrists together. He puts a fist in Kylo's hair and drags him along as he gets closer to their victim. Kylo clumsily shuffles to keep up.

Hux stops when his nose is nearly touching hers. He grimaces at her snotty, tear streaked face, and releases Kylo's hair. He walks to the edge of the tub and picks up the straight razor.

When he walks back the girl begins to struggle again with renewed panic. He wants to laugh, she still believes she has a chance of getting away. He looks back at Kylo who's still patiently waiting. He gives him an approving half-smile and focuses back on the girl. He stands beside her, turning on his heel and makes eye contact with Kylo as he yanks her head back. Without looking away as he presses the edge of the blade to her skin. She freezes automatically, but he slices hard and fast over the soft warmth of her jaw. There's a blood rush of violence flooding his veins, making his heart pound panic fast, and he adds a frenzy of shallow cuts before finally letting her go. He stares down with half-lidded eyes at Kylo.

Kylo's eyes flutter shut as the blood sprays into his face. He opens his mouth; his tongue out catching blood.  
His skin is dripping red, the ground beneath him is slippery. He opens his eyes again when the blood stops gushing into his face. Hux is standing in front of him blocking the spray.

He holds the straight razor out. Kylo knows what he wants and he lurches forward. He laps at the blade until the blood is gone. His tongue is sliced on the sides; it throbs in his mouth. Hux rubs his cheek as a sign of approval. Hux grabs his hair and tugs Kylo forward.

Kylo shuffles towards him, knees already beginning to ache, until his face is buried in the crook of Hux’s hip. He presses a bloody kiss to Hux's skin. He spreads his legs and leans back on his heels. He's level with Hux's cock and he leans closer to begin to lick it. The skin becoming smeared with blood. Kylo’s tongue stings sharply; its swollen and red against Hux's skin.

The hand holding the straight razor pushes him back. His free hand holds the base of his dick and he leads it into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo keeps his tongue flattened to the bottom of his mouth, he looks up at Hux and nods. Hux uses the hold on his hair to move him over his cock.

He forces himself deeper into Kylo’s mouth, he hears the steady drip of blood onto the bottom of the tub and groans. He tugs Kylo’s hair roughly and ignores his whine. He holds his head in place as he fucks his mouth. He shoves his cock into his throat and watches as he tries pull back. His arms twist uselessly behind his back and Hux pulls back to let him breathe. He lets out a sob, and lurches forward trying to get the cock in his mouth again.

Hux watches him hiccup as tears fall, the hand in his hair keeping him out of reach. He yanks his head back until Kylo looks him in the eye. “Stay put.” He says before releasing his hair.

He unfolds the straight razor and turns around to face their victim. Her eyes are glassy and frozen open. The bright gashes on her throat are still slowly dripping blood down her face. Hux reaches up, pressing the razor beneath her belly button. He digs it in, to get through the fat and muscle. He lets the razor clatter loudly to the floor. He drags it carefully down to her breastbone. He grabs the opening and pulls them apart.

He steps back as her insides topple out and smack wetly in the tub. His face wrinkles in disgust and he shoves his hand beneath her ribs. His hand wraps around the muscle behind her sternum. He yanks harshly until her heart is ripped out of place. It's warm and slippery in his hand. Hux steps over the rest of her mess as he returns to Kylo.

He smirks at how the man's mouth is already open. He holds the cooling, bloody muscle up to Kylo’s puffy lips. Kylo tentatively licks it, his eyes falling shut. The filth alights Hux’s body with glee. He strokes his cock with his free hand while watching Kylo savagely bite into the girl's heart.

When he’s gotten a sizable dent in the girl’s heart Hux kneels down with his lover. He lifts the heart from Kylo’s mouth and tears a bite from it himself. He holds it between his teeth as he leans around Kylo and loosens the belt around his wrists. They pass the heart back and forth until Kylo swallows the last of it greedily.

Hux stares in awe at the way his blood covered face looks. He feels high on adrenaline and godlike as he kisses Kylo. Their tongues tangle together, blood making it slippery and metallic. He moves into a sitting position with Kylo clumsily climbing into his lap. The porcelain beneath them is coated in blood and he drags his hands through the pool of it.

He leaves bloody handprints along Kylo’s chest and back. His mouth laps at the man’s throat and he bites down, rolling the skin between his teeth. Kylo moans above him, rolling his hips and dragging his ass over Hux’s dick. Kylo digs his nails into Hux’s back as he frotts against his stomach. He hisses at the bites Hux leaves over his neck and collarbone.

There’s vicious purpling bruises on Kylo’s skin and he thrusts into the crevice of Kylo’s ass. He grabs the squishy flesh with a bloody hand. He holds Kylo down as he rubs off against him. Kylo slips a hand between their bodies. He fists his cock tightly and jerks himself; the blood and sweat makes it slick and easy.

He comes as Hux digs his fingers into his ass, breathing heavily onto his wet skin. His come splatters  
across Hux’s chest. He moves along with Hux’s thrusting while leaving sloppy, chewing kisses to Hux’s shoulder. Hux comes with a curse. A litany of insults and degrading names fall from his mouth as his come splatters on Kylo’s ass and back.

He lets go of his ass and wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders as they pant together limply. The blood is beginning to dry on their skin and congealing on the surface of the tub. Hux sighs as he lazily looks at the mess of organs beside them. But Kylo presses a soft kiss to his cheek and he decides it can wait.


End file.
